Warp Splinter
General information *Level: 72 (Elite) *Location: The Botanica wing of the Tempest Keep in Netherstorm *Type: Elemental (Ancient of Arcane) *Health: ~132,000 HP (heroic: ~171.000) *Map Location Background Warp Splinter, a large Ancient of Arcane, is the fifth boss in The Botanica. Abilities * Spawn Treants - spawn 6+ treants (~3000hp) under the trees around the area which slowly move towards the group. They despawn after ~20 seconds and heal the boss for the total remaining health of the treants that are still alive (~1/4 of his HP maximum). He uses this ability every ~45 seconds after the first one. * Warstomp - 1000-2500 physical damage, ~30 yard range AoE stun increasing damage taken by 550 - lasts 5 seconds. (heroic: ~2200) * Arcane Volley - ~1500-2200 total arcane volley attack that hits all targets with 3-5 bolts. (heroic: 4000 - 4500) Strategies General Information * All ranged DPS and healers should get at max-range so they can avoid the warstomp. * He can be reset by walking back onto the bridge leading into his room from Laj. * The Arcane Volley can be avoided by clever positioning of the DPS. Whether this is due to LOS or frontal volley, is unsure, but the volley can be avoided. * It may be possible to avoid the volley by standing underneath the trees, but still within range, in the grove to the left as you cross the bridge. Apparently Warp Splinter doesn't want to risk blasting its own grove with the volley, but has no problem zapping anyone on the path leading to the bridge. This has been done at least once with a 70 hunter. The only damage taken using this method was from a war-stomp when the boss got a little too close. * Vulnerable to Wound Poison and Mortal Strike Strategy with AoE Warp Splinter is quite easy with significant AoE damage. The tank should tank Warp Splinter where he stands when you enter the room, while the ranged DPS and healing should cluster up 31-35 yards from Warp Splinter (in range for damage, but out of range of Arcane Volley). DPS Warp Splinter until he spawns adds. When he does, DPS should hit each of the adds one time to pull them together, then AoE them all down. A single warlock can handle 4-6 of the adds with Seed of Corruption, while a mage will probably need backup from a Hunter or some single-target DPS. When the adds drop, continue DPSing Warp Splinter until he dies. Strategy without AoE While Warp Splinter is significantly harder without AoE, he is by no means impossible. You will, however, need excellent DPS. All ranged DPS should spread out around the edges of Warp Splinter's area, and DPS as hard as they possibly can. When the adds spawn, each ranged DPSer should stop DPS on Warp Splinter and DPS the adds. All melee DPS should stay on Warp Splinter. The reasoning behind this is that the fight is going to take a while with surviving adds, and melee DPS is going to take damage when taking down adds (as well as losing DPS by having to constantly change positions). Thus, healers save enough mana to keep going throughout the very long fight. Healers should put on any regeneration gear and drink potions early. No AoE Strategy #2: If you have high enough DPS, don't even worry about the adds. After attempting him once with our warlock and hunter trying to kill adds and having no success (healer ended up running out of mana because the fight was taking so long), we tried again and just had everyone go nuts on DPS. He did heal several times but with our DPS, it wasn't that significant. Also, faster DPS = less heals. Alternative strategy: Have your DPS focus on Warp Splinter, healer at max range. When adds spawn, have all DPS stop and focus on the adds - try to kill two or three - then get back on the boss. Another alternative strategy: While we had AOE, we found that the treants moved too slowly to group for AOE before they despawned, healing Warp Splinter. We also found that threat issues, combined with the periodic healing, meant the caster classes ran out of mana well before the boss died. On our second attempt, we spent the entire first wave letting the tank build threat, while conserving all DPS mana. After the first heal, everyone unloaded maximum DPS. We spread out enough that we could kill 4 or 5 trees each wave. Using this strategy, we beat him easily. Another alternative strategy: If your party's DPS' are dealing extrordinary high DPS (normal damage for a retribution Paladin or feral Druid in cat form should AT LEAST be between 600 to 1000) you can just ignore the adds and nuke Warp Splinter fast as &%'!. Tank should also DPS but only if he/she have 10k HP or more and switching to a high DPS weapon. This strategy might not be very effective in the beginning, but as soon as everyone is in a DPS:ing rythm it'll be smooth sailin' all the way through. Remember to be Mana conservative; Paladins in the group should BoW everyone who uses Mana during the fight. Another alternative strategy: We managed to kill him easy after several failures with above methods by tanking him about half way up the path. We stood where he starts from; out of range of his stomp. He wasn't facing us so we didn't get the arcane bolts. We DPSed the boss, and killed the adds when they showed... since they tend to all pass close to the point where he starts, it's easy to round them up and AOE or single kill them. He didn't seem to heal hardly at all with this method. Note: Avg group DPS was 1275. Another alternative strategy: Possibly the best way to do this guy: The tank should pull warp splinter to the 1st set of bushes closest to warp splinter and then turn him around so his back is facing the rest of the party who should be standing close to the bridge entrance. The tank then builds agro by himself for an entire round before the rest of the team starts doing any damage. After warp splinter calls for his little tree buddies and they successfully heal him, all dps in and as hard as possible (because the tank has built so much agro, there should be no way to pull agro off of him). Rogues, use would poison, warriors mortal strike and berserker rage so you dont get stunned. Healer and ranged dps stay at max range (near the bridge), and no one touches a single add. Healers also use your mana pots you have been saving up throughout the instance as soon as you can because this is a long fight. The point though is to continue to dps as much as possible through the heals because if you stop and go chase down adds you are effectively healing the boss just the same but lowering your dps during your running (and gathering if you aoe) time. With this method I have never wiped on this boss with any group. Quotes * "Who disturbs this sanctuary?" * "Children, come to me!" * "What am I doing? Why do I..." * "Maybe this is not-- No, we fight! Come to my aid!" * "You must die! But wait: this does not-- No, no... you must die!" * "So... confused. Do not... belong here!" Quest * / http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10704 Reward Reputation: * 120 with Sha'tar at honored. Loot External links *AmpWoW Category:Ancients Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Botanica